


Baby You're Beautiful

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But some don't speak or aren't mentioned, Derek is a deputy, Derek is hit with a truth spell, Everyone lives, Little bit of angst, Lots of Derek being mushy and adorable, M/M, Really pretty much everyone is in it, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Derek hadn’t even realized that the words had left his mouth until the whole room went silent, including Stiles, who until about five seconds earlier was busy yelling at him for putting himself in danger yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Prince of Nothing Charming” by Tyler Hilton
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Sterek story for this song for awhile and I was finally hit with inspiration today.
> 
> I added a couple things towards the end when the pack was asking him questions. I couldn't figure out why that section always made me think I did something wrong but now I figured it out, I didn't make it clear that Derek's answers were all lies.

“God you’re beautiful.”

Derek hadn’t even realized that the words had left his mouth until the whole room went silent, including Stiles, who until about five seconds earlier was busy yelling at him for putting himself in danger yet again.

When Derek tried to speak again he instantly had Stiles’ hand over his mouth. “Der I...please don’t say anything else right now.”

Derek didn’t say anything but not because Stiles had asked him to, he kept quiet because of the tears in Stiles eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was actually no more than thirty seconds until Stiles spoke again.

“You’re under a spell so please don’t say anything else right now. I don’t want you to say anything and regret it later...I don’t want to feel like I’m another person on the long list of people who have used you. Once the spell is broken...if you still feel like saying something like that to me then...well then I’ll be there and ready to listen. If you decide that we pretend that this never happened...then...well then it’ll be your choice.”

Derek just nodded even though all of his instincts were screaming at him to tell Stiles everything that he has ever thought or felt about him. 

Stiles took his hand away and spun around to face the rest of the pack. “Lydia, Mason keep looking for a way to break the spell, I’ll do the same at home after I check in with my dad and Parrish. Allison see if your dad knows anything that might help, Scott check in with Deaton, Boyd stay with Derek, the rest of you split up and go look for the witch. Call me if you have any leads.” And with that Stiles was out the door with everyone except Derek and Boyd trailing after him.

After Boyd was sure that everyone was out of hearing range he walked over to Derek and looked him in the eyes and put a hand on the back of Derek’s neck. “I know you well enough to know that you are kicking yourself for not telling him sooner but as soon as we break the spell you’ll get your chance.”

Derek doesn’t move when Boyd let him go and starts walking towards the couch, he just stands there in the middle of the room where he’s been since he started fighting with Stiles earlier. “What if he doesn’t want to hear it even after the spell is broken, what if he was just being nice in front of the pack?”

That has Boyd stopping short of the couch and turning in an instant. “You don’t seriously believe that do you? Wait of course you do, truth spell. Man, Stiles has been in love with you since Senior year. If anything I bet he thinks that it’s not a truth spell but some kind of spell that makes you say things that others want to hear.”

 

*

 

A few hours later, Deaton had confirmed that it was indeed a truth spell, Erica and Kira had found the witch, and the spell had been broken. The entire pack, except Stiles, made sure of it.

“Least favorite track on Mario Kart?”

“Rainbow Road” He never understood why everyone hates that track.

“That’s not a good question, everyone hates that track. Last time you worked out?”

“Earlier today” All the crap with the witch happened before he had a chance to work out.

“He works out every day! Star Wars or Star Trek?”

“Star Wars” If Stiles found out about this one he would never hear the end of it.

It went on like that for almost ten minutes before Cora broke in. “Least favorite holiday growing up?”

“Christmas”

“Go get your man big brother.”

Derek was out the door in an instant but still heard the confusion from the pack.

“How was that a good question? He’s always said it was his least favorite because his birthday was always forgotten.” Good to know that Scott listened to him sometimes, now if he just would have picked up on the lie.

“He was lying numbnuts! Mom and dad made a huge deal out of his birthday. Christmas was from sunrise to 1:34 P.M., and the rest of the day was Derek’s birthday, he loved it. I can’t believe that none of you ever picked up on the lie, Stiles did and he’s not even a wolf.”

 

*

 

Derek made it from his place to the Stilinski house in just under ten minutes. He hadn’t even knocked on the door before John was opening it. “He’s upstairs and I’m working a double, please don’t make my neighbors call in a noise complaint. If they do I’ll send every Deputy on shift to come investigate and you’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Yes sir.”

John had made it to his truck before turning around. “And don’t forget you have a shift tomorrow night.”

Derek nodded, walked into the house, ran up the stairs right into Stiles’s room. “I hate chocolate chip cookies.”

Stiles responded on instinct. “No you don’t, it’s your favorite.”

“I know, just proving that I can lie.”

Derek swore that he heard Stiles heart stop for a few seconds. He waited a few more seconds to make sure that Stiles was breathing before he continued. “I always think you’re beautiful but when you are fighting for someone or something that you care about you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Der…”

But Derek wasn’t going to give him a chance to interrupt this now that he was finally confessing everything. “You get this fierce look in your eyes when you’re mad that I swear could melt someone if you tried hard enough. I love it when you fight with me, it reminds me that someone cares about me...that I’m worth fighting for, that someone wants me around. I love how you know me better than anyone, even Cora and Peter. I love that you make sure that my birthday is celebrated, even the years that I didn’t want it to be. I love that smile that you only give me, the one that makes your eyes light up. I love that we can have an entire conversation without actually speaking a word. I love….”

He was interrupted by Stiles kissing him but he would make sure to tell him the rest later. Right now he was too busy discovering how much he loved kissing Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
